Twin Stars
by Punk Rocker Fairy
Summary: Twins fall into ME, don't run away, it's a good story. Anyway, Galadriel has a VERY important quest of her own for these two girls to fulfill. Legolas OC
1. Not THAT Ring

_**In The Beginning, It Sucked**_

In the beginning, there was I, Alice, my twin sister, Jamiean (Jamie for short), my older brother, Sam, and my mom and dad all packed into a monster of a van. We were heading down to the lake house for summer vacation. We had gone their every year since I could remember. I was in the back with my other siblings reading. We were all competing to see who could finish the LoTR series faster. Why you ask would we do this, it's simple, our mother yelled at us when we were having LoTR movie marathon, again, that we need to read the books before we watched it again. With that the witch, erm, I mean our dear, loving, movie hating mother turned of the T.V. with a satisfied look on her face. So we decide to add some fun to it to see who could finish the series first, and sadly, we were still on The Hobbit.

"Almost done! Hah, take that Alice!" said by brother laughing.

"Keep your mouth shut, I'm almost done too." I said calmly not taking my eyes from the book, Bard had just killed Smog.

"AH! How do you read that fast! I'm only on chapter three!" complained my sister.

I being in the middle, put on my ipod to tune out their arguing so I could concentrate. My brother had always the smart one and this was his summer break from collage, he was two years older than my sister and me. My sister had always been the beautiful, talented, popular one. Then there was me. I was pretty like my sister but I, unlike her was shy. Her favorite school orientated things were lunch and debate team, if there was anything my sister could do it was flirt, and win arguments, not to mention she was an expert fencer. My favorite things would have to be art, and archery. Whenever I shot an arrow I could almost feel my soul going with the arrow, flying through the wind. Where was I, oh yah.

"Both of you shut up and read!" I scolded.

They looked at me, then at each at each other and muttered apologies.

"Ah, we're here." Said my mother sighing, she loved this place.

I couldn't blame her, this place was gorgeous. The sun hit the water just right and we had a two-story log cabin right next to the water with a balcony extending over the water. I loved painting, and it was my life long dream to paint this scene just right, so everyone could see its beauty. We all got out of the car and unloaded our stuff. I ran up to my room to get my easel and painting stuff. I set my stuff up out on the balcony and paned how it was going to look and started sketch.

"AAAALLLICCEEE!" came my sister scream from downstairs.

Immediately think something was wrong, I rushed downstairs, my sister always got herself into big messes. When I reached the bottom I just saw her smiling.

"Come on, let's go on a walk!" she said excitedly.

Part of me was happy she was okay, the other was fuming, she had interrupted my work.

"Jamie, I'm working on my painting." I said trying to calm myself down.

"Oh, come on, you can work on your painting later, we have a month here."

There was a reason she was the president of the debate club.

"Fine, a SHORT one won't hurt." I consented.

We walked out of the house and into the woods. I knew these woods like the back of my hand, one of the paintings I did of these patches of clearing where the flowers bloomed beautifully was the pride and joy of my gallery. We had been walking for about fifteen minutes in silence when Jamie said, "Ooh, what was that?" and took off running deeper into the forest.

"JAMIE!" I yelled after her before running after her.

I soon catch up and almost bump into her when she stops abruptly staring at something in front of us. I step around her and see the most amazing thing, a beautiful silver ring with a beautiful silver flower design on it. I know I've seen it somewhere, but I just can't place it, my sister gets it before me.

"Galadriel's ring." She mutters.

I stand shocked, how did it get here? Before I can ask my question Jamie runs for the ring.

"STOP!" I scream, but it's to late, she is about to put it on.

I lunge forward and grab her arm, by far the worst mistake in the history of the world. Before we could react, we were falling.

"Welcome children."


	2. When The Hero's Come Marching In

Hey yall,

I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating!

Here is a long chapter for redemption!

Oh, and I don't own anything that Tolkien made up in his ingenious mind.

_**When the Hero's Come Marching In!**_

We were riding, and riding, and riding a lot more. Where? Rivendel. Galadriel told us that she sent her ring to find the right person from our world to save the fellowship. Her ring choose us. Yay. We are to take on the role of princesses from what ever place in our world we wanted. We had to leave our clothes their and wear, you guessed it, DRESSES! Did I ever mention my sister and I HATE dresses. So now, we were riding, for a LONG TIME. I miss my ipod, and chocolate. (I'm ADD, so don't act so surprised.)

"Soooo, are we almost there?" my sister asked our elf guide.

"Halfway princess." Said the guide trying his best to stay patient with my sister's constant questions.

"By the way Al, where are we from?" asked my sister directing her attention to me.

"I was thinking, maybe Avalon."

"Where?"

I sighed, I loved my sister, but she wasn't the brightest when it came to legends. I quote "I just don't care about old, icky dead guys."

"Avalon was the mystical island from Arthurian legend."

"Um, alright, what ever."

The rest of our LLLOOONNNGGG journey was mostly quiet. When we got to Rivendel, It was worth it, the view was breathtaking. Note to self, come back and attempt to paint it. We made our way down to the main section where Elrond was waiting for us. He scared the shit out of me mostly because he had a certain, 'in charge' air about him.

"Welcome princesses, I hope your stay here will be I enjoyable one, there will be a council for you to attend in two days time, please attend. Allegra will show you your rooms." Said Elrond and then he left.

Allegra had mousy brown hair and green eyes and was searing a long green velvet dress. She turned on her heel and started walking towards the labyrinth of rooms.

"Follow me please princesses," she said flashing us a brilliant smile.

We did as told and listened as she pointed out things to us on the way. We finally made it to two wooden doors right next to each other.

"These are your rooms, please ask if you need anything." With that Allegra turned on heel and left.

"Well it was nice meeting you to." I muttered sarcastically as I walked into my room.

Let me just say two things:

a) Elves don't skimp

b) W.O.W.

The room was breathtakingly beautiful. It had beautiful blue curtains and a huge bed in the center of the room and a balcony hanging over a small garden. Everything in the room was either blue or silver. I went next door to Jamie's room and her room was almost the same except for the color scheme was green and gold.

"Wow, elves don't skimp do they?" asked Jamie.

"Tell me about it, hey, how about we get changed out of these gross clothes and go walk around?"

"Sounds good."

I went back to my room and opened to find, unfortunately but expected, dresses. I picked out a light blue short-sleeved one that went with my blue eyes and blonde hair. I went to check on my sister who I found wearing a dress almost identical to mine except green to go with her green eyes. (That was the only difference, physically that is, between my sister and I.)

"Cute dress." She commented, smiling.

"You to." I answered back as I looped my arm with hers and we walked off in a random direction.

We made our way through LOTS of winding halls with windows just teasing us because we couldn't find a door. We finally found a staircase down to the first floor, but no door.

"Aw screw it. We're on the first floor, right Jamie." I said, a plan forming in my mind.

"Yah." She answered cautiously; she knew something was going on in my head.

"Why not just jump out one of those huge windows."

She contemplated for a couple of seconds before saying, "Sure, what the heck."

We made our way over to one of the glassless windows. I made sure no one was looking and boosted my self onto the windowsill.

"Hurry up Alice!" hissed my impatient sister.

I jumped out the window and landed in a crouch. I checked the area for people and when it was all clear, I motioned for my sister to come on down. She landed with a soft thump behind me. We straightened up and walked away like we knew what we were doing.

"You know you could have just gone down that hall a bit farther and there would have been a door." Said a voice from behind us

We spun around to find a person who looked just like Liv Tyler, only ten times more gorgeous.

"You're Arwen, right?" asked my sister. Arwen had always been one of her favorite heroines where I thought she was kind of a Mary sue (AN: no comments please if you think my characters are my mary sues, I get the irony of it.) I had always been a fan of Eowen.

"Yes, that would be correct."

Wow, formal much.

"Well, I'm Jamiean, or Jamie; and this is my sister Alice."

I gave her a little wave but still stayed silent.

"Right. Um… well we're sorry about jumping out the window, but we were getting a little stir crazy seeing the outdoors but not being able to get there."

"I understand, I used to do the same thing. I will try to find you a map later if you like?"

"Yes thank you, that would be nice."

"Well then, if you would please accompany me to the main courtyard to welcome the Mirkwood elves representatives."

That's when I smiled; I had always been a fan of Legolas. Besides, he was a sexy elf. We ran to the clearing in time to see the elves gracefully land on the ground as someone took the horses away.

You don't know the meaning of 'drop dead gorgeous' until you see Legolas. He looked like a green clad, blonde haired reincarnation of beauty with beautiful green eyes. (AN: I don't know Legolas real eye color but since his name is Greenleaf, I'm going with green. If anyone knows his real eye color, please tell me.)

"Hello my dear Arwen, and who are these lovely ladies?" he said in a smooth, suave, sexy voice.

"These are the representatives from the island nation of Avalon. They are princesses Alice and Jamiean."

"Hello." I oh so cleverly said.

"It's lovely to meet you…" said my sister playing oblivious.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." He said as he kissed my sisters hand.

I was soooo beyond words.

He smiled at us and walked off Arwen, probably catching up on old times.

"He kissed my hand." My sister said so softly that I barley heard her.

Then she fainted, and I didn't blame her.


End file.
